The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0004’.
‘CIFZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium yellow decorative inflorescences, medium green foliage color, medium to large size rounded plant habit, with a natural season response of mid to late September.
‘CIFZ0004’ originates as a whole plant mutation of a parent designated ‘05-M162A’. ‘CIFZ0004’ was discovered and selected by the inventor in November 2009 as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. The parent cultivar ‘05-M162A’ has light lavender inflorescences.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.